


The Awesome Adventures Of Prussia!

by The_Ghost_Story



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Doitsu, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:31:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8733109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Ghost_Story/pseuds/The_Ghost_Story
Summary: ~*~ Dear Diary,Today I was awesome! That is all!-Prussia. ~*~A series of short stories about Prussia and his daily life in the Doitsu House.





	

"Kesesese! I can't believe I'm actually invited to a world meeting! It's about time they've recognized my awesomeness!" Prussia laughed as his brother looked at him with exasperation. "It's because you've finally quit trying for world domination." "Shut up West, let me have my moment."

Germany sighed. "Please do not make us look bad." "Of course not bruder! What kind of person do you take me for?" Germany ignored the albino and opened the doors.  
"Hey Hey! Germany's here! We can start the meeting!" America waved as the blonde took his seat by Japan and Italy. "Oh cool! You brought your little bro! Man that's sweet, I wish I had a brother!" America cried, oblivious to England's tear streams.  
"Excuse you?! I am Prussia! His awesome older bruder! Just because I am small, doesn't make me younger or less awesome!" Prussia yelled. "Whatever bro. Go sit down!" America laughed obnoxiously.  
"I am not your 'bro'..." Prussia grumbled and took his seat by Canada. "At least they noticed you." Canada whispered and patted Prussia's back. "Yeah, I guess. Say, who are you?" Canada sighed again as Germany awkwardly scooted further away from the quiet country.  
"YO! ARE WE READY TO START THE MEETING?!" America yelled as England groaned. "We're all here, so yes. Carry on." "GREAT! SO I THOUGHT OF NEW WAYS FOR ME TO BE THE HERO!"

Prussia leaned over to Germany close to the 30 minute mark. "How long does this last?" Germany glanced at him. "For quite sometime." "Couldn't I have stayed home and annoyed Austria?" "No, it's good for you to meet others other than the Russian family."  
Russia waved from across the table causing Prussia to blue with fright. "Yeah, I'd rather stay away from them." He whispered. "After this can we get a beer?" "No, I have work to do." "But you can work and drink bruder!" "...Maybe." "Kesesese!"  
"Hey! Little guy! Why you laughing? Got some ideas?" "Yeah! I have an idea to shove your Scheiß glasses up your Arsch!" "Bruder!" "What?! The Hohlkopf can't understand." Prussia found himself being dragged from the room and put outside.  
"If you want you can take a taxi back home." Germany growled and headed back. "But I hate yellow." Prussia complained and headed for their car. "I'm sure West won't mind. Kesesese!" He laughed and took off.

Somewhere inside Germany's disruptance senses were tingling and he facetabled with a groan. "He took my car, didn't he?" "Don't worry Germany! You can ride with me and Romano!" Italy grinned causing Germany to sweatdrop and think.  
"What is worse? A ride with the Italian Brothers or Romano glaring at me the entire way?"  
______________________________

Back at the Doitsu house...  
______________________________  
"Prussia, back so soon?" Hungary asked with confusion. "Yeah, they couldn't handle my awesomeness." Prussia shrugged off his coat. "Now where is that old geezer? I'm bored and I need to torture someone!"  
"Oh no you don't!" Hungary yelled and the chase began. It's just a normal day at the Doitsu house...


End file.
